


Glory Hole

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, Guro, M/M, Public Use, casual guro, consensual guro, surprise guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: It is just natural that if you find the public glory hole not working, you just ask the first kid who comes across to get into the cabin. But what exactly happens inside?
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Глори Хоул](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089407) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)



Back at the long break Tomoyo couldn’t help but notice that both Sakura and Syaoran joined the rest of their group of friends at their usual lunch spot in the school’s yard surprisingly late. Everyone was already half through their meals, and that’s given they didn’t start before waiting for Sakura and Syaoran several minutes and even then there was more talking than actually eating. And when the two have finally arrived, not only they did so within a minute, which wouldn’t be so suspicious by itself, but they were also pretty badly acting with their ‘surprise’ at seeing each other being late too, and also their excuses. Namely, Syaoran hurried to speak first to say he was in the toilet, which made Sakura frantically try to come up with something different, and she ended up saying Terada-sensei asked her to suck his dick during his own lunch instead of Rika, who used to do so before she went missing about a month ago.

Tomoyo decided not to voice that her information on what their teacher has been doing during the long break differed. Sakura must have missed it because while she did have a vibrator back at home, in school she preferred to wear a simple wooden dildo she made in the crafts class, so that she didn’t have to take it out once in a while to charge. Tomoyo, on the other hand, could afford having spare toys, after all it was her mother’s company that produced them, and so she always kept half a dozen of egg vibrators working in her pussy and another full dozen charging at the wireless charging station plugged into a power socket at the back of the classroom. This is why at the start of this very break when she went to exchange the dead vibrators in her pussy for a set of freshly charged ones, Tomoyo happened to notice Terada-sensei picking up another toy that was charging alongside hers, which looked like an automatic masturbator. So unless he had two dicks, which is hardly a surgery an elementary school teacher can afford, he didn’t require Sakura to take care of his erection.

Something has definitely happened between Sakura and Syaoran. Tomoyo was dying to know the details, but seeing how the two weren’t willing to share yet, kept her usual polite demeanor, pretending she didn’t suspect anything. Although her suspicions only grew during the subsequent lessons, as Sakura and to a lesser extent Syaoran continued to be noticeably nervous, betraying that something was occupying their minds. Tomoyo couldn’t help but grow impatient herself, wondering for how long she would be able to keep acting cool before succumbing to an impulse to ask Sakura directly. But thankfully it didn’t have to come to that, as after the school finally ended Sakura approached Tomoyo by herself and suggested they go to the local park to talk.

The girls sat on one of the benches along the perimeter of the plaza in the center of the park, which served as its main intersection, so people constantly passed by. On the way Sakura bought an ice cream in hope that distracting herself with it would help her be less nervous. Of course, along with a semen-flavoured one for herself she also got one with the taste of pussy juice for her friend.  
“So,” Tomoyo finally asked after taking a few licks of her ice cream, trying not to sound overly eager, but not so sure if she managed, “what did you want to talk about?”  
“Well, it’s…” Sakura muttered, embarrassedly averting her gaze from Tomoyo and ending up staring in front of herself through the passers by at the two cabins in the center of the plaza, labeled M and W.  
“You can borrow these”, Tomoyo said, taking out of her schoolbag her extra dozen of charged egg vibrators, as she noticed Sakura fidgeting on the bench.  
“Ah, thanks!” Sakura replied, as she removed her wooden dildo and replaced them with Tomoyo’s toys.  
“Woah, she just went and shoved the whole dozen inside”, Tomoyo thought in surprize. “Must be really nervous”.  
Meanwhile Sakura set the vibration to maximum power and the stimulation in her pussy has helped her to calm down a bit.  
“It’s Syaoran-kun”, Sakura said now that her thoughts were in better order, although she was still avoiding Tomoyo’s gaze and looking at the cabins. Among the passers by one high-schooler looking guy stopped by the W cabin and after finding a hole fitting for his height started taking a leak into it.  
“What about Li-kun?” Tomoyo asked, although she had a pretty good idea.  
“He… it was… one of those, you know…” Sakura blushed heavily, unsuccessfully pretending she was highly interested in watching the guy, who seemingly decided not to limit his use of the cabin to only urinating, but also stayed there for a proper blowjob. “A confession”, Sakura finally managed to articulate with her lips almost without a sound before burying her red face in her ice cream.  
“So he did confess to you, didn’t he…” Tomoyo sighed with great disappointment. “How unfortunate…”  
“I’m sorry?” Sakura was so confused by her friend’s reaction, she actually lifted her puzzled eyes to face her, forgetting all of her embarrassment for a moment.  
“Oh, don’t get me wrong!” Tomoyo hurried to clarify, also taking the chance to pick a drop of semen ice cream from Sakura’s face with her fingers and lick it up. “It’s wonderful that he confessed, just unfortunate I wasn’t there to film it”.  
Sakura just shook her head in a “she just can’t be helped” expression.  
“So what did you answer?” Tomoyo asked after another lick of her own ice cream.  
“What?” Sakura was lost for a moment.  
“To Li-kun’s confession”.  
“Ah, that…” the embarrassment came over Sakura again and once more she averted her gaze to look at the boy at the cabins. Apparently the high schooler didn’t get a blojob from the W cabin, so he decided to try the M one instead. After all, a mouth is a mouth, and if you don’t even see who’s inside, why would it matter, right? No, Sakura should be thinking of more important things right now. “I said yes”, she admitted, finding it hard to believe in her own words both then and now.  
“Congratulations, Sakura-chan!” Tomoyo said, clapping her hands in delight. “You have successfully acquired a boyfriend!”  
“That’s just so surreal”, Sakura said, still trying to get accustomed to such a thought. “And this weekend we’re going on our first… date… I think”.  
“You think?”  
“Well, he didn’t say ‘date’ exactly…” Sakura explained. “But if we’re now a couple… and he asked me out… that would be a date, right?”  
“Indeed, it would”, Tomoyo agreed. “So we should think what you’ll be wearing!”  
“Hoe-e-e…” Sakura howled, imagining what kind of crazy costume Tomoyo would come up with.

In the meanwhile the guy at the cabins didn’t have any success with the other one too, so he looked around to see if someone could help him and among all the more adult passers by two little girls on a bench caught his attention, chatting about their girly stuff and eating ice cream.  
“I’m sorry”, he said, as he came up to them. “Neither of the cabins seem to be working. Could one of you please do something about it?”  
“Why, of course!” Sakura replied, eager to help. “Bye, Tomoyo-chan”.  
“Bye, Sakura-chan”, Tomoyo smiled at her friend.  
As Tomoyo stayed on the bench eating her ice cream, Sakura quickly gulped down what remained of hers and followed the guy to the cabins. As she opened the door of the W one, Sakura was surprised to see an atrophic form of her friend Rika, still barely alive, but too weak to move. So that’s where she was! Fascinating, so she managed to survive a whole month on nothing but semen and urine. Sakura expected to last only a week or two before another girl would have to replace her. Anyway she pulled the special lever and a hatch opened in the floor for Rika’s body to fall into a meat grinder below. Later Rika’s remains would be used as a fertilized for the park, and for now Sakura took her place in the cabin and closed the door behind her. She was already going to start sucking the dick that appeared in one of the holes when she remembered one more thing. Swiftly opening the door again she called for Tomoyo.  
“Here”, Sakura handed her friend the egg vibrators. “Almost forgot”.  
“Oh, you shouldn’t have…” Tomoyo replied. “Anyway, here have yours then”, she said, returning Sakura her wooden dildo.  
“Thanks”, Sakura said, taking it and once more disappearing behind the door, this time forever.  
And Tomoyo, who has just finished her ice cream, returned to the bench to now lick the vibrators she got back as they were soaked in Sakura’s very real pussy juice, not whatever they make the ice cream for. Now, this was the real treat!

As for the high schooler who asked Sakura to take the place in the cabin, he has finally gotten his blowjob and ejaculated into her mouth before resuming his way. Just as he left another person came up to the cabin and to her surprise Tomoyo, who was just about to leave too, recognized it was Syaoran.  
“What a coincidence”, Tomoyo laughed as she came up to him. “You know, Sakura-chan has just entered this cabin”.  
“Whoa, that would have been awkward”, Syaoran said, withdrawing his dick from the hole just before Sakura could put her mouth around it. “I guess I’ll just use the other one”.  
He went to the M cabin, but Tomoyo warned him: “That one doesn’t seem to be working”.  
“Oh well”, Syaoran shrugged, “only one way to make it work”, he concluded and entered the cabin himself.


End file.
